This invention relates in general to the field of image recording, and more particularly, to an intelligent image recording system and method.
Many people and companies use surveillance equipment for maintaining the security of their homes and businesses. For example, video cameras may be used to monitor a parking facility of an office building. Images from the video camera may be recorded on videotape to provide a record of activity of the surveillance site. The videotapes containing the recorded images may be viewed by security personnel or stored for future use.
Known systems and methods present certain drawbacks. For example, recorded images from video surveillance cameras may span several hours. A daily review of the recorded images may be time consuming and impractical. Additionally, videotapes containing the recorded images may be lost, misplaced, or damaged, resulting in an inability to review the recorded images. Further, for example, storing the recorded images for future use may require a large, climate-controlled storage facility to preserve the integrity of the stored images.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an intelligent image recording system and method. The present invention provides an intelligent image recording system and method that addresses shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for intelligent image recording includes receiving a first image and a second image from an image source. The method also includes automatically determining variations between the first and second images. The method further includes recording the second image if the variations exceed a predetermined value.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an intelligent image recording system includes a processor operable to receive a first image and a second image from an image source. The system also includes a computer-readable storage medium coupled to the processor and a computer program encoded on the computer-readable storage medium executable by the processor. The computer program is operable to automatically determine variations between the first and second images. Additionally, the processor is further operable to record the second image if the variations exceed a predetermined value.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. According to an aspect of the invention, analog images may be digitally captured and compared to determine variations between images. If the variations exceed a predetermined value, the image may be digitally recorded. Thus, under certain circumstances, relatively fewer images may be recorded, thereby requiring less time to review. Additionally, the recorded images may be compressed, thereby requiring less storage space. Further, recorded digital images may be simultaneously delivered to more than a single storage device, enabling redundant real-time storage of the digital images.
Other aspects and technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.